1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sea-based buoyancy type torpedo storage and launch system, a torpedo storage and launch apparatus, and a buoyant rise type torpedo that are simple and inexpensive and exercise an excellent defensive function in surrounding sea areas of a deserted island or the like that is part of a territory where surveillance agents are not present and defensive weapons and others are not deployed either.
It is to be noted that the sea-based buoyancy type torpedo storage and launch system can cope with installation in an environment of hard solid materials such as rocks where the sea floor is not flat as different from sand.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a ship or the like has illegally navigated into surrounding sea areas of a deserted island which is part of a territory, it is often the case that surveillance agents are not present on a landside of the deserted island as a matter of course and defensive weapons and others are not deployed either. In such a case, deploying simple defending means in the surrounding sea areas of the deserted island is demanded for protection of a country.
In regard to a torpedo storage and launch system used for such a purpose, various technologies have been conventionally developed.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a light torpedo type weapon storage and launch container equipped with: a stacking apparatus; an armament interlocking apparatus coupled with the torpedo type weapon; a remote control apparatus coupled with a weapon having a remote control connector; supplying and discharging means for launching the weapon and also supplying and discharging compressed air required for separating the armament interlocking apparatus from the remote control apparatus; and a pullout apparatus that enables the remote control connector to reach the pullout apparatus through the compressed air.
However, this light torpedo type weapon storage and launch container according to Patent Literature 1 is configured on the premise of launch from a surface vessel, an operator is naturally required as a matter of course, and a configuration of the launch container is complicated and expensive. To horizontally move on a sea surface or in waters, compressed air must be supplied to a rear portion of a torpedo from a tank.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-504934